dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 23: Ruff and Ready
In Australia, a Card Capsule is knocked open by a rocket hitting nearby. The wind blows some cards onto a bush, which activate into an Iguanodon. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is looking at Scuto’s card. “Only one usable creature.” Then, the Dino Holders go off. Already in his lab, he waits for the others. When they get there, Link asks his traditional “Where is it?” “Australia, right by Ayers Rock.” They then transport. When they get there, Dr. Cockroach spots a clue. “Look at these plants. They look like they’ve been trampled. Judging by the way they’ve flattened, it looks like the creature activated on them.” “So does that mean it’s Grass?” It could be, or it could be that a Wind Card blew onto them, and it’s a coincidence that the card was on them.” “The first one.” Link said. “How do you know?” “Look up.” Dr. Cockroach did so, and saw that the Iguanodon was right there. It stared, saw the Dino Holders, then backed up and beckoned with its hand. “I think it’s challenging us.” “Well, I’m not running away. Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Thylacosmilus!” A summoning sequence plays that is identical to Ensa’s, except it’s Thylaco the Thylacosmilus instead of Ensa the Smilodon. The Iguanodon roared and used a Move Card. 3 pterosaurs, 3 ankylosaurian dinosaurs, and 3 plesiosaurs came out and rammed Thylaco. “Tupuxuara, Minmi, and Muraenosaurus! It just used the second strongest Grass Super Move Dino Force!” “Magma Blaster!” Instead of Iguanodon, the blast hit the Minmi and Muraenosaurus. Thylaco then darted around and rammed the Iguanodon. The Iguanodon rammed Thylaco, then bit his neck and threw him. The Iguanodon used another Move Card. It shot leaves out of its mouth, which turned around and healed the Iguanodon. “Nature’s Blessing!” The Iguanodon immediately followed by releasing 8 more Tupuxuara, knocked Thylaco in the air, then the Tupuxuara attacked and stole his energy. “Green Impulse!” Thylaco charged up and rammed the Iguanodon. He then hit the Minmi and Muraenosaurus with another Magma Blaster. “Heat Eruption!” It’s a direct hit on Iguanodon. The Iguanodon used Nature’s Blessing. Thylaco hit the Minmi and Muraenosaurus with another Magma Blaster, defeating them. Because there were still 3 Tupuxuara out from the same Move, they turned into green light and shattered. Thylaco rammed Iguanodon, defeating it. Because their user was defeated, all 11 Tupuxuara turned back into the Dino Force and Green Impulse cards. Unfortunately, wind blows the cards away. Suan picked up the remaining cards, and gave them to Dr. Cockroach, who named it Iguano, after the Iguanodon from the Dinosaur King anime. They then went home, where Dr. Cockroach determined Iguano to be a 3 on the Power Scale. Later, he called them to his lab. “You know how the only Move Card we obtained in Australia was the non-offensive Nature’s Blessing?” “Yeah.” “Well, as it turns out, Iguano is compatible with the Anuro Tornado card we got about two months ago. He inserted the card into his Holder and showed how it was in Iguano’s Move list. “Cool. Now we can summon the Anurognathus Dozen to battle.” Current Team Deinonychus Trio-18 Swift-17 Scuto-17 Penguin-15 Tylo-14 Thylaco-14 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Nathan-12 Bird-10 Badger-7 Lati-6 Evan-5 Iguano-3